


Tutorial on putting pictures and gif on Ao3

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Archive of Our Own
Genre: Animated GIFs, Archive of our Own - Freeform, Pictures, tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Tutorial on putting pictures and gif on Ao3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JS3639](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/gifts), [sumblast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/gifts).



**Tutorial on how to put pictures or gifs on Archive of Our Own. Tutorial is not pictures, but is the same for gifs.**

 

**1\. You must be on Rich Text not on HTML!!**

**2\. Click on Insert/edit Image**

**3\. Find your image on Google in a new tab**

**4\. Click on the Image in Google and this should show up:**

****

 

**5\. Copy Image Address**

**6\. Go back to Ao3 and click on Image/edit Insert**

**6\. Paste Image Address in first box like this:**

****

 

**7\. Click on the first box to paste then the rest will auto fill (You can fill in the Image description part if you want, I never do. Lol)**

**8\. Click "Ok" and your Image should appear in blue**

**9\. Click NEXT to it, not ON it. If you click on it it will delete and you will have to start over**

**10\. Enjoy your new picture of gif!!!!!**

 

 


	2. To put pictures or gifs from Google from Iphone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @sumblast

**1\. You must be on Rich Text not on HTML!!**

**2\. Click on Insert/Edit Image**

**3\. Find our picture on Google from you Iphone**

**4\. Click on Image and this should show up**

images may be subject to copyright

Save Image

Share Image

Copy Image

Cancel

**5\. Click Share Image and this should show up**

****

**6\. Click Copy**

**7\. Go back to Ao3 and click on Image/Edit Insert**

**8\. Click on first box to paste then the rest auto fill. (You can fill in the Image description part if you want, I never do. Lol)**

**9\. Click "ok" and your Image should appear in blue**

**10\. Click NEXT to it, not ON it. If you click on it, it will delete and you will have to start over.**

**11\. Enjoy your new picture or gif!!!**


End file.
